isandriafandomcom-20200213-history
Jaenella Romeere
"There were times that I thought 'is this the end?' Then I remembered that I was the author of my own story and I wasn't done writing. I'm finishing this come hell or high water." Appearance Jaenella is a very tan woman with slight hints of being of Italian descent. Her skin is only marred by her several tattoos, some being old verses from her comrade-in-arms' religions. These verses are on her back, shoulder, and one being on her thigh. She has long brown hair and green eyes that seem to change color depending on the lighting in the area. She can normally be found wearing a pair of shorts and tank top with her gear strapped to her belt. Her hair is usually in a pony tail but sometimes she gets a wild urge to go ahead and just put it up in a braid and just let it hang around. Otherwise, she's in her military uniform and keeps the boots on at all times. Not wearing a lot of special jewelry, Jaenella normally keeps her old wedding ring on a length of chain around her neck. She has no other pieces of jewelry and tries to keep herself from wearing anything like earrings out of fear that they might get ripped out. Her figure itself is rather athletic, not enough to look bulky or too slim. She's tall but only a little above average. Inventory Jae keeps a large white truck lifted from the ground with large treaded tires and tinted windows. In the back, she keeps a large array of items that she feels would get her through the issues better than anything else. *2 ten gallon fuel tanks *1 tent with a beginner camping supply; includes oil lamp, flashlight, 5 MREs. *1 Hunting Knife *1 set of bedding; includes pillows, blankets, and a sleeping bag. *2 changes of clothes; casual and military uniform. *2 guns; 1 9mm handgun and 1 .22 rifle with ammo *Feminine Hygiene products *Water Bottles; 4 one gallon milk jugs. Personality Standoffish and stubborn. Those two words at the epitome of Jaenella. She doesn't allow herself to be pushed around and she doesn't like it when she's forced to do something if there's no reason for it. She can respect authority but to a limit. Her military time is what has showed her that discipline is needed in any and all cases but that doesn't mean she's going to do something under blackmail or a threat. Her stubborn side is shown more often than not in how she likes to do things her own way. Jaenella has to be proven wrong before she will attempt doing something in a way suggested by someone else and, in this manner, she will gladly accept it if someone else is right. Her pig headed ways aren't the only thing that makes her a little difficult to deal with. Jaenella has a fondness for electronics and has been known to go and scavenge for them rather than get things that are needed. Of course she'll grab food if she can find it, but she won't actively search for it. Her love of electronic things has landed her with things that people normally wouldn't have any kind of energy source for in the middle of an apocalypse. Along with her stubborn front, Jaenella is incredibly bad as a leader. She's bad with groups in general. Her teamwork while in the army was perfectly fine because she was dealing with people who knew what they were working on but when she has to deal with other humans who have never been trained... Things get a little tense. Jaenella's been prone to telling people that they're complete idiots for doing something from what she can see of them, especially if they make a stupid mistake. She's not good with children either. Jaenella might look like a typical woman but she's not one to give in and mother a bunch of people just because they're all upset. Her attitude ends up with her unintentionally making situations worse when she tries to help, emotional ones being the absolute worse for her. History "I did my best with what I had, that's really all I can say. Do I regret the things I did? A few, yes, but I can't let that eat at me for my entire life. If I did, what kind of life would I lead then?" Beginnings Jaenella was born in the mountains of Harlan, Kentucky. Her parents were two very poor, very simple people who were much more interested in working with their hands than dealing with getting 'booksmart'. Her mother, Claudia, was much less inclined to believe anything if it were written down and her father, Walter, was a coal miner in Harlan County. Walter worked hard in the area, trying to keep his family fed and happy even when he was working in dangerous conditions. He wasn't at all in worse condition than his grandfather, who had worked in the time of country stores and company rule, the man would often remind his family that they should become coal miners as well. It wasn't until her father was injured in the mines that he had to stop working, depending on his wife and children. Jaenella had a brother by the name of Thomas who was very happy about being able to repay his parents, so much so that he did everything he could to support the family with his mother. Thomas was especially protective about his sister. Childhood Growing up in Harlan was vastly different than being in a big city. Jaenella was outside more often than not and would wear her little knee length dresses. Her mother often had to get onto her for going out and getting herself dirty, saying it wasn't proper for a little girl to go out looking so pretty and getting dirt all over her dress. Jaenella took this to heart and asked her mother for 'play dresses'. Claudia made a few and Jaenella was able to go out in them with her brother and play. It wasn't until she was around nine years old that she noticed something was strange with her family. Her father didn't work like other daddies and her mother and brother were never home, her brother being sixteen when she was nine. She never did ask her father about it out of fear that she might be reprimanded, instead she just asked for him to play ball with her out in the field near their house. It was then that they found the dead body of a woman who lived nearby, beaten and slightly burned. Jaenella screamed and her father picked her up and took her straight back to the house before calling the police and reporting it. He told Jaenella that it was just someone hurt as he didn't want his daughter traumatized. She took her father's words to heart and asked if they could do what momma does and pray. He was happy that she was wanting to pray and wish for good things and allowed her to. She insisted that he kneel with her and do so with her. It took him a moment but Walter managed to move to the floor ned to his daughter, his injured leg being far less happy about what was going on but he still did it. Later that night, Claudia came home and asked about what had happened that day and Walter told her what happened with the field. She was concerned about her daughter but when she found out that the girl had prayed instead of being upset, Claudia was strangely proud. They weren't an overly religious family but they kept their local baptist church's teaching close to their hearts, knowing that one day they might need the comfort of a religion. Middle School Going into middle school, Jaenella had few friends. She wasn't one to really talk to people unless they were doing group projects and she was the one to finish more than half of those on her own. People almost always liked getting into groups with her since she did most of the work, seeing as she didn't think the others were really all that good at doing it themselves. It was around this time that Jaenella started hanging out with her uncle much more than anyone else in her family. He taught her how to shoot and hunt deer, turkey, even squirrels. He would do the field dressing when they got home and Jaenella was usually in the house by that time. He promised to teach her when she was older but she wasn't all that interested in cleaning them, just getting to go and actually shoot with him when she wasn't at home. Jaenella worked on her grades and found that being at home all the time with her dad, who was normally sleeping now from a new medication, wasn't really as fun as she believed when she was younger. Sometimes she would go back to the field where the dead body was and try to figure out what in the world had happened back then. Not finding any answers, she turned to reading books and doing her homework while having her radio on next to her. While she was working on her homework, she sometimes would sing along with the music on it, trying to keep herself from getting to bored. This ended up getting her a lot of A's and B's. High School It was in high school that Jaenella started to grow into herself. She was very beautiful but at the same time, painfully awkward. She had a lot of friends at this point, mostly ones that were either through penpals or the five or so that were actually in class with her. She often shared her passion for books with people, even offering to lend them some of her favorites. There was one person who never did return her favorite one but she didn't really say anything about it, finding that it was just fine with her. Either way, someone got enjoyment out of it, especially after she learned that person had written a book report on it not long after. Proud she had done some kind of service, Jaenella went on to work on the yearbook committee, getting things together that were going to be used for things like collages for people's pictures. She didn't mind doing this but it was usually a bit difficult when it came to getting pictures of the ones who were shy since she was kind of quiet herself. There was one person in the school who had a lot of issues with her, making Jaenella extremely uncomfortable. It was a cheerleader, the head of the squad, who decided that she was going to begin picking on Jaenella and making fun of her. Jaenella's mother found out about it and was going to go to the school but she was told by her daughter not to worry about it. Telling her uncle, he told her to let the girl get three hits on her before fighting back. Jaenella took this to heart and was confronted in the middle of the hallway one day by the cheerleader, picking on her for her clothes since they weren't perfect or name brand. The cheerleader made the mistake of shoving Jaenella three times. The dark haired girl then hauled off and slammed her fist in the cheerleader's face, resulting in a resounding, satisfying crunch of her nose. As a result, Jaenella calmly told the principal everything that had gone on with the cheerleader but both of them were punished for it. The cheerleader wasn't allowed to go to her senior prom and Jaenella hadn't been allowed to go to her junior prom. The other girl graduated and Jaenella didn't hear anthing about her again. When it came to doing school things, Jaenella had to go and talk to her parents in the beginning of her senior year. After her fight with the cheerleader, she ended up having made the decision to join the Army. Her father, by this point, was already so far gone with the drugs he had to take with his injury that he was barely able to tell what it was that she was talking about. Her mother was a bit upset, more worried than anything and her brother just told her that if she felt that it was where she needed to be, he would support her. It was her brother's and uncle's support that had her mother's mind changed, making Claudia even more supportive of Jaenella. When she went to her senior prom, the cheerleader that had been making fun of her the year before was surprised to see that Jaenella was wearing a name brand dress at the prom, not to mention being among the most beautiful in the area. Jaenella had brought her brother with her, not wanting to go alone or risk having to ask someone at the school to go with her. That night, the cheerleader stayed away from her. When she graduated, Jaenella was among the top thirty in her class, at around number seventeen. She didn't get any scholarships though, not wanting to get her heart up too much. Her mother had told her before she made her decision that she might not be able to ever be able to afford college and that it would likely be a good idea to try alternatives. Her family had a small party for her graduation and Jaenella said her goodbyes before going into bootcamp not long after. Army Going into boot camp was definitely more difficult than she was used to. Jae was a bit uncertain of herself but she was working harder than she ever had in her life. She was working on what she couldn't do more than what she could and it was showing to be a better experience than she had originally thought. It was around this time that her real attitude started to show much more than it had ever done in high school. She wasn't outright defying orders but she did do what she could to find loopholes and exploit them. Her commanding officers ended up having to describe everything that they wanted her to do because of this, finding that she was a little too good at twisting their words. A few found it humorous while others were getting agitated with her, one officer even attempted to file for her to be discharged. She was given about four weeks of a break to go home after bootcamp before being shipped out to Afghanistan. Her mother was very surprised at the strong-willed woman who came back to them and her brother was proud to see that his little sister had finally grown into herself. There was a bit of an uproar about her coming back and the party that they held was filled with guys from her high school. There were even a couple of them that challenged her to arm wrestling as well as regular wrestling. It was interesting to see how many new friends she had now that she wasn't a wall flower. Jaenella was shipped out at the end of the month and was put into a normal platoon that had jobs with transporting supplies across the desert to their allies. She was making a few friends but she never really saw open combat until her convoy was attacked. Jaenella was nearly killed in the accident, her gun coming up to her face in the crash, she was just lucky that her safety was on and working. There were several instances like this out in the area she was working in and none of them were ever good. Of course, Jaenella ended up making a lot of friends in her squad though. She wasn't the most popular but she did have a few that were very close to her heart. They were so close that she had memorized their prayer verses from before they were going into a dangerous territory. Jaenella ended up losing these comrades in a bombing in one of the cities. Coming Home When she returned home, Jaenella ended up needing therapy for what she had gone through overseas. This therapy was expensive but she managed to pay for it through her new job of working as a mechanic. Jaenella wasn't too thrilled about it but she did work diligently for a year before going to go to school to learn how to weld. She knew that if she wanted to get anywhere, she would have to figure out what in the world she was going to do about herself and her own issues. Her brother was very supportive of her and worked with her when it came to getting her things together. He didn't want for her to live on her own at all. Her mother was very against her being alone after what had gone on with her daughter. Jaenella tried to insist that she was okay but it really didn't get through her family's minds. The woman wasn't willing to fight them on it, feeling tired of fighting for the time being and went ahead and allowed them to baby her a little. She felt she deserved a bit of sympathy after having lost so many of her friends. Her brother recommended the tattoos, telling her that it might help her to have the verses that her comrades used on her skin. She was surprised by this suggestion but when she got them, she felt a sense of security that hadn't been with her since she had been with those men and women. Her therapy was becoming much more easy for her to deal with once she was able to get herself together. The tattoos helped her a lot more than she had thought they would and, when she started having nightmares, Jaenella simply used her tattoos for help. She often recited the prayers to the best of her memory and was able to fall asleep but this didn't work very often. In many instances, she ended up laying awake and simply prayed to herself, trying her best to not wake anyone up. There were nights where she was certain she was sleeping in water or quicksand, sometimes where she thought she was suffocating in it to some extent. These were the nights that her brother had to manually wake her up to keep her from screaming and setting their father off. Day of the Dead The morning had been quiet, the fog barely lifting off of the ground while the sun was desperately attempting to peek through the trees. It was almost picturesque even through the silence of birds. For almost three days, there had been strange news reports filtering in that no one could really make certain of in Jaenella's area. They lived a little outside of town and weren't the greatest when it came to having news coverage, but no one generally complained. Of course, there were several blockades set up and Jaenella had managed to miss a call from Uncle Sam to get her hind end into gear. Her mother, brother, and father ended up getting themselves into a car and heading to one of her uncle's hunting lodges in the woods, claiming that if the army needed her, they would call home first. Accepting this and knowing if she didn't answer, she'd likely get into trouble, Jaenella just took it as a normal thing. Since she wasn't very big on watching television and was certain whatever was going on wasn't that bad, Jaenella didn't worry too much when the power went out. Her immediate thought was that there was something going on with the power grid, probably something about a wreck as she'd heard something similar earlier in the day. Going to sleep on the couch, Jaenella didn't realize that there were walkers heading toward her mother's home. It wasn't until about two hours later that there was a pounding noise on the door that woke her out of her surprisingly light sleep, the strange moans catching her attention. She'd never heard anything like it before and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Cautiously, she walked toward the door with her hunting knife, almost certain it was someone on drugs until she looked through the window at the shambling corpse in front of her. It was a person from the community she vaguely recognized but when she realized that the thing wasn't going to stop for her, Jaenella had to think fast and ended up slamming the thing's head in the door, squashing it easily with her strength. Shell-shocked and scared, Jaenella returned to her room where she grabbed as much of her clothes and belonging as she could. Her brother's vehicle was still outside where he'd left it, opting to take their parent's minivan out of sheer necessity for their father. She hadn't even thought about going anywhere but realized very quickly that it was going to be more needed than ever. Jaenella made certain to have all of her things together by the time she finally ventured outside. Her hair was still a mess and she was in a pair of pajama pants and top with a robe over her and tennis shoes. In reality, she looked like a scared mess of a girl that just woke up and got whooped by her mother for nothing at all. Outside, her visibility was incredibly low and she found it difficult to make it to the garage, the building not being attached to the house, but as quickly and quietly as she managed, Jaenella got herself in the house. The woman didn't know what in the world was going on but she figured getting out of the house and on the road was likely the best thing she could do in this situation. Finally getting herself cleaned up enough, Jaenella took herself to the closest town where she began to realize just what it was that had taken over the place. There were military vehicles all around and she ended up parking her own where she could see it, keeping it in sight at all time even if she were supposed to trust these people. The refugee camp was filled with people who were sick and those things were all over the fences nearby, making it difficult to really move around injured were making it no better. Two hours after Jaenella had been there, the dead who had been in the camp began to reanimate, ending the small reprieve as people were being attacked. Jaenella offered no help for those who were there, feeling she would be better off with someone a bit more capable but it looked hopeless as it were. Since she took no one with her, Jaenella began making her way to her truck and easily slipped out of the area, only managing to run over about three or four of the walkers on her way. On her own, she began mapping out different routes to military outposts every chance she got to stop, hoping to run into someone that would be worth taking along. Skills As her training has shown, Jaenella has a number of basic skills *'First Aid:' Jaenella's first aid is as basic as it gets. She can put a bandage on a wound and keep it from bleeding too much but anything beyond that is where she simply can't do much of anything at all. Of course, she can use ointments and items like that but without the intermediate experience, there's little else she can do. *'Morse Code:' Still very basic, she can say 'yes', 'no', and a number of small words but stringing them together is very difficult for her. Intermediate: *'Driving:' Jaenella is a very good driver. Not 'so good she could drive a jeep up a tree' good but 'hey watch me get this Camaro out of this mud hole' good. She can drive automatic and stick shift but anything else like a diesel engine is out of the question. *'Marksmanship:' She can hit a nonmoving object from around 200 yards but if it's moving, that's taken down to around 50 yards. Gallery Angelina-Jolie-24.jpg